


Toxic (Gavin Reed x Reader x Nines)

by itstheendofthegoddamnworld



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, References to Arctic Monkeys, Rivals to Lovers, Threesome, almost having a rendezvous at work lol, arctic monkeys song au, coworkers who hate working with each other, mentions of threesome, mmf, no one is third wheeling, slight nsfw, these tags are awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstheendofthegoddamnworld/pseuds/itstheendofthegoddamnworld
Summary: Warning: some NSFW, swearing, office disruptions, making out at work, Gavin Reed being a dick to everyone that breathes and Nines slapping remarks back at him. LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader, reed900/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Toxic (Gavin Reed x Reader x Nines)

_26 minutes late._ 26 minutes and _exactly_ 9 seconds later than you were normally were when coming into work, Nines assessed, his penetrating grey eyes never leaving the doors to see who was walking in.

It was like any other morning, apart from you were nowhere to be seen. Even lieutenant Anderson had made a miraculous appearance before midday and it was more of a surprise to humans and androids alike.

But you were always on time, arriving before nine to start your day, getting a cup of coffee and going over to speak with some coworkers before going to your desk. Nine knew of your schedule and routine, but he definitely knew it wasn’t your day off.

Sickness or traffic could’ve been a reason, but it was rare that you ever got sick too, and your immune system was good for any human, and you didn’t drive but grab a train or bike, and commuting that was quicker than owning your own car.

“Oi, tin can. Help me with this instead of giving googly eyes to every person that walks through that door.” Nines snapped out of it, blinking as he turned to look to the other side of his desk, Gavin Reed staring at him with the visible annoyance shown on his arrogant face.

Nines silently took half the paperwork to sort through, doing his job and ignoring like usual how Reed was so bitter to everyone. “Detective L/N is 26 minutes and 45 seconds late.”

“ _Yeah_?... _And_? What about it?” Gavin gawped, staring at the android at the obviousness. The LED on Nine’s temple spun in contemplation. “Detective L/N is _always_ on time.” 

“ _So_? It’s probably her time of the month or somethin’--- women stuff.” Gavin shrugged nonchalantly. Nines thought deeply. “That is not possible, I have regularly checked Detective L/N’s cycle-”

“ **Okay**! That’s too much information!” Gavin threw his hands up as his voice carried his words threw a half-shout, “No-one needs you to be Y/N’s period planner.”

Nines would’ve said he was deeply confused, but hearing his partner sigh deeply beside him made him believe the situation couldn’t be so bad. “She’ll be fine, Nines. Don’t get your feelings in your metalhead out for everyone to know.” 

“Detective Reed, I’m no deviant. I am a machine-- I’m not alive.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever you say-- say, get me a coffee, dipshit.” Gavin grinned what Y/N had once described and Nines had remembered the quote ‘a shit-faced grin’.

Something to distract him for a moment, he stood silently from his chair and desk, taking the already finished mug from Gavin’s desk and walking into the breakroom to fill his partner’s request.

**-**

By the time you had arrived, you were already late and miserable, not wanting to face anyone or anything. You had already woken up with bad luck on your side, and you knew this day could only get worse.

“Well, well, look who finally decided to show up.” The one person’s voice you didn’t want to hear at this time in the morning; here he was, a jackass sitting with the clearest view of you coming into the station.

“ **Don’t** , Reed. I have no need for this.” You spat lowly, holding a hand to make him stop before he could say anything else. The act was just everything in Reed’s mind to be hilarious as if he was in on the funniest joke of the century and no-one else knew.

“Here’s your coffee, Reed.” The calm resonated and deep voice of the certain familiar RK900 brought you to feel some tranquillity, and you didn’t want to admit that watching Nines slam the mug on Reed’s desk to scare him was hilarious.

“Jesus-- what the _pfck_ , you plastic prick?” Reed snarled, glaring up at the Android as he attempted wiping the spillage with the sleeve of his hoodie messily.

Nines’ attention was towards you, and you had to crane your neck up to look properly into the android’s eyes to greet him. “Hey, Nines.”

“Detective L/N, you arrived?” It was more of a question than a statement, Nines believed there was a part of himself that couldn’t believe that you had finally turned up.

“Yeah, sorry I’m late-- _unfortunately_ I wasn’t drinking the night before.” A quick scan of your vitals and systems showed that your stress levels were higher than average and then normal. It was no assessing there to be found to tell Nines that you were not having the best of days.

“You were getting tin can worryin’, thinkin’ you weren’t gonna make it in,” Gavin added, feet resting on his desk as he leant back into his chair, “never seen so much worry in the scrap head.”

“More so than you, Reed.” You retorted, rolling your eyes, before glancing back at the RK900 model closely. “You taking note of how long I’m late now?”

“You were later than normal, normally your arrival is on average 45 minutes earlier, but a quick report on traffic in the general area around Detroit told me that it was unusually clear, especially for today,” Nines noted, grey eyes never seeming to hold much emotion.

“Yeah, yeah, yadda yadda yadda, you should’ve heard him earlier, going on thinking you were sick or on your monthly cycles and shit.” Gavin grinned, and your eyebrows raised quizzically at his words.

“If I recall, detective Reed,” remarked Nines coolly, “ _you_ were the one who said and I quote ‘women stuffy-’“

“Okay, okay, _whatever_! Tsk, pfcking androids.” Gavin grumbled, going back to resume his working as you silently didn’t say anything more about it. It was.. interesting to hear what both of your partners had to say about you when you weren’t around, and playing off of it was more fun to see how they both reacted.

“L/N, my office **now**.” You jolted at the voice of Fowler coming out from his office, hovering over you like a hawk as he scanned you down. You grumbled a swear under your breath, knowing that Nines had heard it. You quickly threw your things onto your desk, taking a small apologetic glance at Nines, before hurrying to the Captain’s office.

-  
Now that you were out of sight and there was the relief in Nines’ system of knowing you had made it in, he was odd, clingy around you and your things, especially around looking and analysing the things on your desk.

It was really the first time ever really he had the chance to really look at the clutter all-around your desk now that you had thrown your things over the table and chair, leaving him to be more intrigued by what things you owned.

Your phone and headphones were left unattended, and from picking them up he could feel the small threading vibrations run through his joints of his fingers and down his arm. Holding it up to his ear, he listened to the song that was playing, a quick examination told him that it was a catchy older song of the 2010s:

> _Now it's three in the morning_
> 
> _And I'm tryna change your mind_
> 
> _Left you multiple missed calls_
> 
> _And to my message you reply_
> 
> _"Why'd you only call me when you're high?"_
> 
> _"Hi, Why'd you only call me when you're high?"_

“Will you stop fooling around and actually help me here, you plastic prick?”

Gavin glowered quietly from his side of the desk, rolling his eyes over at the RK900. It wasn’t even midday, and Gavin knew he would _need_ another coffee to keep him sane.

Nines went back to sit back at his chair, pausing briefly to look back if the door to Fowler’s office had opened again, his eyes moving off before he was spotted. 

Gavin sighed heavily to his side, looking over to the android and shaking his head. “What ya staring at?” He looked back towards the office doors, the realisation coming over him.

“Oh, you _like_ her?” Gavin found humour in everything, laughing as he looked round to see if anyone else could hear their conversation. “You know, kettle head, if Y/N wanted to go out with a metal head like you, she would’ve dated her phone.” 

“I’m sure detective L/N is open to getting acquainted with my kind,” hummed Nines, taking a side-ways glance towards Gavin with a hidden small smirk, “more so than you.”

Gavin squinted his eyes carefully at his words, scrutinising them. “What do you mean, more so than _me_?”

“Well, I don’t want anything to sound against you, detective, but I’m sure Y/N isn’t the only one obvious to your... advancements.”

Had Gavin been drinking his coffee at that moment, he would’ve spat it all across his computer screen and down on him. His fingers jammed on the keyboard, eyes bulging, staring over in utter horror and dare Nines call it, realisation?

“Nines, what the _pfck_?” Gavin gaped, stuttering over his own words. Oh, the smugness that was radiating off of Nines’ face was enough to make Reed want to punch the android’s systems out.

“Oh, am I correct?” Nines questioned, raising an eyebrow in intrigue. Red-faced for the first time, and it was indeed, an amusing sight. “Stop that, get on with that pfcking work.”

“But you’re not _denying_ it, detective Reed.” Hummed Nines in appreciation. Satisfied, the android left the desk, walking away to get on with his work, leaving a muttering Gavin to deny his feelings.

**-**

You had returned from speaking with Fowler, the grumpiness that you had felt still resonated within you, and you had no want to speak with anyone or look at anyone. 

The mere thought of anyone annoying you was something that could possibly add more to your disciplinary folder. It wasn’t the first time that you had gotten into trouble whilst on duty and the thought of it was something that put you off altogether.

You grumbled to yourself as you stormed into the breakroom, going in quickly so no-one like Reed could see you. You needed coffee and time to cool off. _Fowler was always one to piss me off when he thought I was slacking._

“Your coffee, detective L/N.” The same voice of the RK900 brought your attention, your eyes turning to face the android who was now standing in front of you, a cup of coffee in his grip, yet no warmth shown on his face.

“Heh, did I really need this, Nines?” You gave a small wry smile, gingerly taking the mug; the smallest act from the android was always something that made you feel wanted or appreciated in some way, even when it was from someone not really human.

You would never get that from anyone like Reed, maybe if he knew he was in the wrong and you two had argued, but both you and Gavin were stubborn as mules, and Nines and everyone else in the office were smart on grabbing onto it.

“Thought you would’ve wanted one. Your sugar and caffeine levels were rather low, and you hadn’t had one since 6 am.”

“Oh, always so _quick_ to analyse me, Nines.” Y/N mused to herself, shaking her head in amusement. “The best android that no human could ever be.”

“My prototype was made to make more resilient and less impulsive than my predecessor.” Nines expressed with the lack of expression, blue eyes boring into yours. “A better android to destroy deviants.”

“That word twisted in your gut to make you scrunch your eyebrows in thought. _**Destroy**_ was a strong word, and for someone who too was an android and was hunting down others of his kind, it made you feel something more that you didn’t know whether you wanted to find out.

“I think we’re all grateful to know you’re here, Nines. An asset like yourself surely makes all our jobs better.”

You sipped at your coffee, glancing up into his eyes, immediately feeling the insecurity of his cold harsh gaze. “How’s it been holding up with Reed?”

Nines’ LED spun slowly in thought before answering. “Detective Reed is certainly... an interesting character to work with,” He mused, the gunmetal of his blue eyes twinkling, “but adapting to human predictability is one of my main functions.”

“Right.” You hummed; _Is he attempting... to flirt?_ “It’s fine, Nines. You can say Gavin’s a jackass.”

“I could,” the smallest of smiles graced his face, in contemplation, “but it’s fascinating to learn more about those I must work with.”

“Hey, L/N! Finally got away from Fowler’s nagging?” You turned, Nines’ eyes drifting to catch glimpse of Gavin walking through to refresh the coffee that he had finished.

You didn’ t reply, instead, roll your eyes as you went to collect your mug, ready to leave to go to your desk. “Please, I’m not like Lieutenant Anderson.”

“Well, someone as impulsive as you can always get under Fowler’s skin.” Gavin shrugged, a shit-eating grin form on his face. “It’s no wonder you’re more likely to get in trouble. You’re not exactly the calmest.”

“Yeah, and you’re no fucking ray of sunshine either, Reed.” You crossed your arms, taking another sip of your coffee. “You’re the least likely to want to work with anyone.”

“Yeah, no-one like robohead over there.” Gavin jabbed a thumb towards the RK900, who was calmly standing like a straight pin beside you, stationary like a stone.

“Don’t get Nines involved in this, he was forced to work with you.”

“Yeah, don’t get your hopes up too much, L/N! Remember, he _is_ an android!”

You squinted your eyes to him, huffing in defeat as you stormed off, not wanting to continue speaking with him. You don’t think starting a fight with Reed was a good idea.

Nines watched you storm out, his eyes lingering on your fleeting form before he turned back to Gavin. “You really are troubling, detective Reed.”

“Ah, eat shit, kettle head!”

**-**

“Hey, how long have you got until the report’s finished?”

Your eyes lingered on the papers in front of you, trailing between the screen and papers before turning to glance over Gavin’s form hunched over you and your desk; a sight that would’ve made you tremble the first time you had met him, but now didn’t even make you flinch.

“If you can hold out, which I know is really difficult for you when you have your goldfish concentration. Go pester someone else.”

“I would, but I don’t know if you’ve noticed, there’s no-one else here.”

You looked away from Gavin, looking around the building to see that he was correct: there was no-one else but the two of you, not even Fowler in his office. There was an eerier quietness to not seeing anyone around, and it both nerved and relieved you to get on with your work.

You looked away from Gavin, looking around the building to see that he was correct: there was no-one else but the two of you, not even Fowler in his office. There was an eerier quietness to not seeing anyone around, and it both nerved and relieved you to get on with your work.

“Leave me be, I need to work.” You huffed, resuming.

Gavin rolled his eyes, his voice deepening to sound more threatening, “I need this in 5 minutes. Get a move on.”

You glared over to him from your seat, clicking your tongue coolly. “Go suck a dick, Gavin.”

“I think you would be more interested in that, sweetheart.”

You slammed your papers onto your desk, the clasp of the sound reverberated through the air as you pushed yourself up to stand to your full height. “Right, you know what I have to say to you, jackass?”

“No, what? I’m sure you have some very _colourful_ words for me, L/N.” He smirked, holding his spot as he stood before you, not backing away. He smirked, holding his spot as he stood before you, not backing away. 

“Fuck you.”

“Bite me, Y/N.” He winked.

You practically charged right at him, standing before him as you scowled up at him. “You’re arrogant, rude, you like to step on everyone’s toes and get off to their misery. I’m sure you have no happiness whatsoever in you, or you’ve sucked the life out of everything keep your assholery.”

Gavin didn’t seem to even flinch at your words. “Anything else?” 

“You’re... you’re... _insufferable_!” You spat back.

“Well get this, sweetheart, you’re just as much of a _pfcking_ dick than me.”

Your words stilled on your lips, breath heavy on your tongue and throat as if drowning in a fire that burnt from within. The sight of Gavin in front of you was always something that made you want to slap him across the face, to swear every word that was known under the sun to him and curse him out from his arrogant persona.

“...Fuck you, Gavin.” Your words echoed through the open air, awaiting his decision.

You opened your mouth to speak, eyes neither glaring nor showing much emotion, the same from Gavin. You wanted to hate him, hate this coworker with every bone in your body, but he was someone who was more than just an asshole.

You didn’ t know who was moving first to each other, Gavin was suddenly close up into your face, so close that his breath was hot in your own face: the feel of his fingers going into your hair and the sudden feel of all air being knocked from your lungs.

Gavin stumbled forward and you back into the desk, gripping at the table as one hand went to grab at his jacket, mouths crashing against one another with more passion than you could ever imagine in your life.

“Gavin...” You managed to exhale his name when his lips pulled away and then back against to yours.

“Shut up.” He growled against your lips, muffled as you traced roughly as his t-shirt, your fingers wildly pulling forth as his clothes in hopes of getting them off.

You moaned into his mouth, a sudden heat building within the large area of the building, and all you needed no was to escape from it.

Gavin pulled at your blouse first, fumbling over the buttons as you tugged at his belt in trying to pull at it off.

You were happy that you were alone, the only two left with no-one around to see or witness this. Just this moment to feel Gavin’s skin against your; flushed.

Gavin’s skin came into contact with your fingers: gripping with the intention of not wanting to let go. Hot, his skin was hot and melting against yours and it brought fear he could burn you.

Your other hand came to tangle through his short hair, tugging at the ends and earning a short grunt from him, craning his neck back as you traced your lips from his mouth down towards his neck, nipping teasingly at the jugular.

Gavin gripped at your hips roughly, then your hips, and before you knew it, you were being hauled up by him onto his desk, his body coming to slip in between your legs.

You wasted no time pulling him in taut against your, moaning as you felt him roll his hips teasingly into your own, the feel of his arousal obvious as you two were beginning to throw each other’s clothes off.

He got to throwing your blouse off you, the heat had escaped and rushed forth like opening an oven, making you gasp at the feel, wrapping your legs tighter around his hips as he grounded harder into you.

“G-Gavin, _fuck_!” You cried, throwing your head back, the feel of him so close to you was building something up from inside you, the tingles came back and danced along the back of your neck all the way down to your toes. 

The pent-up aggression and sexual tension had built up so much that you had needed this - no - yearned for him.

**“If you don’t mind.”**

You were first to scream out, pushing Gavin back from you, your arms coming up to try and cover yourself. Gavin stumbled back, the look of anger coming through as he looked to try and ask what you were doing before his eyes landed on what was behind the two of you.

Your eyes landed on blue eyes, blue and cold and emotionless. 

“Nines.” You breathed, trying desperately to try and search for your thrown blouse; straightening up the crumpled clothes that hung to you. There, Nines stood, simply holding two coffee styrofoam cups and doughnuts in his hands.

“Oh what the _pfck,”_ Gavin exclaimed quietly: almost in disappointment. You twisted your head back to look back at Reed, eyebrows furrowed. “W-What? I-... What the fuck you mean?”

“Tin can, want to tell her, or should I?” Gavin remarked, standing there with just nothing on as you were just as topless. You turned to look back on the android, confusion written on your face.

“ _What_?”

“He _pfcking_ likes you, Y/N.” Gavin specified in a hiss, rolling his grey eyes in annoyance. “I’m sure he wants in on our little _rendezvous_.”

You found this impossible to read Nines’ emotions: the android was cold and calculated on the inside and out, and now, you were discovering that there was a part of him that liked you? That he had a crush on you and he could’ve been possible jealous of you and Reed’s relationship.

“Nines.”

“It’s true.” Nines admitted quietly, different his tone sounded to what he usually sounded like. His voice didn’t hold the authority as it usually did. “Reed was the first to see this... _admiration_ for you.”

“And why didn’t you say anything?” You blurted abruptly, blushing in front of him. Nines made no comment, moving to put the items of food down as he moved around the table towards you, slowly, and unpredictably.

“You look perfect, Y/N.” Nines’ voice was never anything hold with emotion, but still, there was some confidence hidden in his words, the way he looked down upon you like you were a slab of meat. Something for him to conquer and explore.

You shuddered, a hand coming up and tentatively, coming up to trace over your collarbones, tracing lower and lower.

“Seriously, am I not here anymore?” You had almost forgotten that Gavin was there watching the interaction between you and Nines; your eyes darting back to look over the detective.

“Still wanting to take part, Reed? I need someone to keep me warm.” You grinned enthusiastically, eyeing both men with the knowing intentions.

Gavin gave a look to Nines that at first made you wonder if he really wanted to share you with the RK900. Instead, surprising you, Gavin moved to come over to your other side, both him and Nines tugging at your trousers and bra.

**_“Yes, let’s not waste time in warming you up.”_ **


End file.
